The embodiments of the present invention relate to project management and, more particularly, to ambient project management. The need to track multiple tasks within work and home environments can be daunting. When these tasks involve a specific set of activities to meet a goal or objective, each task may be considered a project. Since projects can include a wide variety of workplace tasks as well as home and leisure activities, monitoring and overseeing these projects can be difficult and cumbersome. A project can be as simple as organizing a birthday party or as complex as creating a five year plan for a corporation. Further, each project will have a differing level of importance as well as different deadlines and milestones.
As a particular project increases in importance, or nears completion, it can distract attention from lesser projects. The loss of attention can lead to neglect of these lesser projects. This neglect can be especially prevalent with smaller projects, containing fewer time restrictions and/or milestones.